


Those Beautiful Eyes

by macoman1



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gift Fic, Romance, soul, soul contract
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 21:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12307830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macoman1/pseuds/macoman1
Summary: When you're a gorgon, you expect to be on the receiving end of every weapon imaginable. But what happens when a solitary gorgon named Cala Maria is struck by the most powerful weapon of all, love?This story was inspired by Clause of Release by Runeless.





	Those Beautiful Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Runeless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runeless/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Clause of Release](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12249951) by [Runeless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runeless/pseuds/Runeless). 



> I always found it odd that Cala Maria turned into a gorgon in her fight. Then I had an idea, what if she's not turning INTO a gorgon, she's turning BACK. This is the result
> 
> This story is a gift to Runeless as a thank you for the awesome headcanon they gave me of Grim Matchstick (my fave boss). Runeless drew a blank on what to write for Cala Maria, so I decided to do it for them. Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Runeless if you're reading this, thank you!

An adventurer, monster slayer, and overall cool guy if you asked him, came equipped for battle, mirror shield and all. He had been hired to slay a gorgon in the area, before any more lives could be taken. But what he noticed was that unlike most gorgon lairs, this one had no statues on display, no boasting of prowess, no stone warnings to those foolish enough to enter. The only similarity was the deep water surrounding it. Requiring a boat to cross and reach the lair.

As he entered, he did not hear the booming laughter or fake sweetness most gorgons would greet visitors with. Instead, he heard a scared voice utter "Don't look at me! I don't want to hurt you!".

He could only quietly respond, still dumbfounded at the oddity of this encounter. "Why aren't you attacking me? You're a gorgon aren't you? You're supposed to want to turn me to stone, or flay me, or....something!"

She was careful to not meet his gaze when she whipped her head back to speak. "I want to do none of those things! We're not all monsters you jerk! Just go away, I don't have any stolen treasure, and I don't want to hurt anyone."

He stumbled over his words, finally noticing just how offensive that must have been. "I-I didn't mean it like that! I'm sorry! It's just...I was hired to come stop a gorgon that was terrorizing the people...at least, that's what they said... Look, I'm sorry for how I acted, let me make it up to you. How about I get you some dinner and company" he stuttered his next words, slightly afriad of offending her again. "You look kinda lonely"

She hesitated, it had been some time since somebody actually wanted to spend time with her, most too afraid of what her gaze could do to them to even consider it. "...Some company would be nice, if you really mean it, I could do with somebody to talk to and some food to eat. Just no fish, we have an agreement." He nodded, though she could not see it, and began to leave the lair to go find some food. "After all, how could I turn down a cutie like you?" She added with a powerful sweetness to her voice.

He paused, trying and failing to stammer out a response, and continued on his way. She couldn't repress a giggle, she may not have known what his face actually looked like, but if there was one thing gorgons were good at, it was making men squirm.

They ate in relative comfort, despite their mutual attempts to avoid eye contact, as he regaled her with, very embellished, tales of his adventures. He offered to bring dinner to her each day while he was around, he would be in the area for a month, as his employer had given him plenty of time to, he coughed nervously, save the people. She gladly accepted, a month of free food and company that didn't run screaming? How could she refuse?

However, what started out as merely good company, began to grow into something more. She slowly found her interactions with him changing. His tales became more interesting, his attempts to avoid bringing up her species became more cute and less insulting, and her names of "cutie" and "sweetheart" became less and less mocking.

She knew she shouldn't feel this way, but she just couldn't help herself! Sure he had come to, ahem, "stop" her at first. But once he got to know her, he was so considerate and sweet. He was everything she wished she could have.

One day, while waiting for him to arrive, she began daydreaming. While daydreams were an inevitability when one lived as isolated a life as her, this one began to take a different turn. 

There, right beside her, was the man who was causing so many changes in her, or at least, how she imagined he looked. Handsome, and chiseled, and hair the color of gold. His, obviously fake, tale already in full swing. Facing a mighty dragon? One with a name like Grim Matchstick? Yeah right.

But this time something was different. His tale died down right at the climax, and he went unusually silent. Before she could ask what was wrong, she felt his hand upon her cheek, drawing her face towards his, and her mouth to meet his own.

The kiss was something she could hardly describe, bolts of electricity ran through her, and she lost track of time itself. Eventually she felt the disappointing need for air, and pulled away from him, preparing to ask if he could do that again.

She screamed.

Right where her wonderful adventurer used to be, sat a lifeless statue, mouth open for a kiss, and eyes showing nothing but pain and terror.

She snapped out of her daze violently, heart racing as she thought of what she could accidentally do to him. They would never be able to gaze into each others eyes, never be able to speak without having to look at anything but each other. And at any moment, a single careless act, one fateful look, and he would be gone, forever. Leaving nothing behind but a statue to forever remind her of what she had done.

He arrived shortly after, but she barely ate, and tuned out his story completely. She needed to end this, before it was too late. He noticed her lack of energy and was slightly disappointed, this one was actually true!

"Hey, Maria? I can tell a different story, y'know, if you don't like this one. I'm here to entertain you, remember?"

She knew this had to be done, he would likely turn her down the moment she asked to be anything more. Even if he did accept, he would only suffer being in a relationship with her, he would never have all the things a human woman could provide him with. And as for her? She had spent most of her life alone, she was a big girl, she could handle it. This was the best for both of them.

She opened her mouth to tell him to leave, to go and never come back, to forget about her. "No, this story is great, I can't believe you got out of that alive!" Darn it.

He smiled a knowing smile "Hun, I'm still at the entrance to the dungeon, if you're surprised I survived walking someplace, well my dear I am so very insulted."

Her heart skipped, even though she had been caught in her lie, she didn't mind, it only helped remind her what she loved so much about him. His sweet "put you down gently" reaction to her deception coupled with his sarcastic "nice try" edge. It was a combination that didn't go together, shouldn't go together, but from him, it was perfect.

That night, after he had left to "brave the dangers of forward walking" she knew something had to be done. She couldn't let things progress as they were now, and she just couldn't turn him away. She needed a third option, something unusual, something...crazy.

One of the benefits of being a "monster" was that unlike most mortals and creatures in the land who had to show either desperate faces, or terrible impulse control to be allowed in, she had 24/7 VIP access to The Devil's Casino, even if she had never been. 

It only took one look at her eyes and hair for the, luckily already quite dead, skeleton to let her into the VIP lounge. There, sitting at his desk overlooking the entire casino, even the lounge itself, was The Devil, stealer of souls, tormentor of the weak, granter...of the impossible.

As she tried to climb the stairs to speak with him, quite difficult without legs you know, she was stopped by what could only be described as the most appropriate looking thing she'd seen in that casino.

A man in a sharp purple suit, with a die for a head, and a smile that screamed "I'll rob ya blind". She could not see his eyes, as he wisely looked through her instead of at her, but she suspected they were just as conniving. Whatever she had been expecting, this was not it.

"Sorry pretty lady, only me 'n' the boss go up there. If you wanna throw some dice, live a little, maybe win some change or..." his sleazy smile grew tenfold "win the jackpot? Just say the word. Anything's possible dear, and I will be your guide."

She knew better than to take him up on his offer, if she was going to lose her soul, she would make sure she got something more out of it than empty promises.

"I'm not here for your games you...whatever you are. I'm here because I heard your boss can do anything for..." she shuddered "for the right price"

If it was possible for his smile to grow any more predatory, it did so at that statement. "Well now why didn't you just say so? Y'know the boss can give you anything you could ever want, and he don't ask much in return, you came to the right place. Come on, let's go have a chat with the man downstairs" 

He began to climb the stairs, allowing her to follow. She had never wanted to look somebody in the eyes and turn them to stone more than she did with this...thing. She knew better though, she needed him to get a meeting with the only one who could help her.

"Hey boss! Look what I found, we got us a lovely little lady here who needs some help. She asked for you too, now aint that considerate?"

The Devil looked up from counting his money, his bored expression morphing to one that could only be described as a sick glee. That face made her have second, and even third thoughts, but she couldn't turn back now. She needed to do this.

"Well you came to the right place!" The Devil exclaimed looking her right in the eyes, and none the worse for it "I'd be glad to help you out, what's ya problem? And what can your friendly neighborhood Devil do for you?"

She gathered all her courage and stated her demands, speaking faster than she had intended. "I want to be able to look people in the eyes, and have nothing happen to them. I want to be rid of this curse" she slowed down and got quiet "I want to be normal"

The Devil did not immediatly reply, a confused look on his face. Despite the circumstances, she couldn't help but giggle. She doubted many had so befuddled The Devil himself.

King Dice spoke first, not quite as stunned as his boss "You want to be...less powerful? Less special, less...everything? Hun, don't get ol' Dice wrong now, but I don't think you know how this works."

She evened her voice "I don't want power, or riches, or anything I suspect you hear most often. I just want a day to be with the cutest guy I've ever met. I want to be able to tell him I love him. I want to look him in the eyes and see the same love back."

The Devil finally spoke "Well if that's not the easiest deal I've ever made, then I'm the ruler of heaven. If you came lookin' for me then you should know the cost. One soul from you and I'll fix you right up! So..." he stood from his chair and offered her his hand "we got a deal?"

That handshake was the most frightening she's ever had, even if it was the only one.

He snapped his fingers and she found herself sitting in a chair at a hellish hair salon. Little demons ran around her, combing this, plucking that. Finally, they gave her a pair of contacts. She was insulted at how cheap of a solution this was, she could have gotten contacts! But as they touched her eyes, she felt them becoming one with them, until only her eyes remained.

The demons whispered among each other before finally shoving one of them forward. The forcefully volunteered demon was shaking with fear, as he looked directly into her eyes.

And nothing happened.

She gasped, overjoyed, and finally stopped avoiding the styling mirror behind her. She looked amazing. Gone were the snakes her hair used to be, replaced with an octopus. Gone were the yellow reptilian eyes she used to have. Gone were the fangs that, if she had ever wanted to, could inject a powerful venom into an unfortunate soul.

The Devil laughed "One defanging, as agreed. Better hurry now, 24 hours to be with your toy, better make the most of it."

She rushed back to her lair, eager to finally see the face of the one who had so captivated her, and spend her final day of freedom with the greatest thing to ever happen to her.

He was there, drawing doodles in some book, and as she approached, he looked up and gasped snapping his view below her eyes.

"You, you look...what happened?"

She smiled in return her own gaze meeting the floor. "I made some changes. Before, I couldn't look you in the eyes, I couldn't see your face, but now I can. I want to see the real you. It's safe to look at me now, I promise."

He was reluctant, but she had never lied to him yet, unless you counted sparing his feelings over a boring story. She had earned his trust. His heart pounding, he looked up into what he knew would be his certain doom.

He couldn't believe his eyes, she looked so different now, and their mutual eye contact was not harming him in any way. This...this was not what he expected to happen today. She didn't have the features of a gorgon that so many described as horrible. She was gorgeous, everything about her looks different, more human. He didn't feel any different though, he felt exactly the same as he always had about her. It didn't matter what she looked like, as he gazed into those eyes, he saw the beauty inside.

She was perfect.

Her reaction was no less surprised. The face she had expected to be lean and well toned, was blemished and damaged. His hair that she had dreamed as a sparkling gold, was dingy, tangled, and brown. Finally, his eyes, those wonderful twin orbs were better than she could have ever imagined.

He was perfect.

They spent the day enjoying each others company, confessing their love, kissing, and even getting back to basics with more of his tales. It was the best day of her life.

But every day must come to an end, and as the clock struck midnight, she could feel a dark aura approaching. Resigned, she went out to meet her fate. What she didn't see coming, however, was her lover waking at her movement and following her.

He had to supress a gasp as he saw just what she was doing, and just who she was meeting.

Across the moat of water sat The Devil, a big smile on that dark face, as he addressed her "24 hours with your boy, as agreed. I'll be taking that contract now." He reached out his hand, and something from within her began to glow.

He couldn't let this happen "NO!" He screamed out, as he got between the two of them, his trusty adventuring sword in hand.

King Dice seemed surprised by the new arrival, but The Devil's expression did not change. "Boy, me 'n' your gal have a deal, 24 hours of being able to stand your ugly mug, and then I get her soul. Now unless you're planning to poke me with that stick until I get annoyed and crush ya, I'd appreciate it if you'd butt out and move."

He felt the cold grasp of reality on his heart. The Devil was right, his sword wouldn't do anything to an unholy creature like that. But he couldn't give up! He had to do something! He began tossing things out of his pack, hoping that something from his past trials would aid him in this one.

When he felt his fingers brush a bottle, it suddenly hit him. An unholy creature...he knew exactly what he could use. As he pulled out the bottle, and held it threateningly at The Devil, the only reaction was two sets of laughter from the fiends.

King Dice addressed his boss "Oh no boss! He's got a bottle of water! We better skedaddle!" Their laughter doubled at the thought.

The Devil finally regained enough composure to speak "I'll admit boy, I am pretty thirsty, but I think I can hold on until I get back."

The adventurers only reaction was to open the bottle, and pour it into the water surrounding the lair. "If you want her soul, come and get it, I can't fight you, but I can at least make you do it by hand."

Brief annoyance flashed across The Devil's face, before he simply shrugged and began walking toward the water.

"Boy if you think a moat is gonna stop me you're mistaken, I can walk on water too."

As The Devil set his foot upon the moat surrounding Cala Maria's home, his face shifted from glee, to confusion, to pain. He screamed, scrambling away from what should have been a simple task. His foot smoking from an unknown source.

It was the adventurer's turn to laugh "Holy water, never fight a vampire without it. Works on Devils too it turns out."

The Devil tried every way he could to get across that moat, from running, to flying, to taking a boat. The first ended the same as his walk, the second only resulted in him having to turn back, the waters' barrier extending even into the sky, and the last was halted in place, eels tangling up the boat and halting its progress.

Finally, The Devil ran out of options, and with the most angry expression either had ever seen, he stormed away.

The adventurer remarked "Heh, nobody's gonna believe this one. Are you ok?" Her only response was to wrap her arms around him and draw him into the deepest kiss the pair had shared yet.

She wasn't going to be losing her soul just yet, she was free to live with the love of her life, they could finally be together.

And they were happy.

Until they came.

(She counted herself lucky that reptilian creatures could often regrow lost body parts. In her case, she needed to regrow a lost body. Once she was healed, she felt something she had never even considered. She felt her contract burn, and her soul return to her. It slithered through the air as a snake does on the ground, before finally settling itself back inside her. As it did, she felt herself changing. Her snake hair became an octopus once more, her eyes, no longer reptilian and as harmless as they had been before the battle. She forgave the two boys then, for they had given her something she could not have before. She could now leave her lair without fear, she could go on the adventures her lover so regaled her with. And if even half of them were true, she knew they had a good life ahead of them.)

**Author's Note:**

> And thus their tale comes to an end. The two lovers united at last, and the world is their oyster. Thanks for reading!


End file.
